Takeover
by LiveUrLife2013
Summary: Angie and Rose have returned, but are not safe. With Alfred ruling Sky High and using the student's powers to get what he wants, the school is no longer a safe haven. Can our heroes stop this mad man in time before his evil plan succeeds? Or will they fall? With Angie's sanity at risk, can anyone save them? Sequel to Found and Captured.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I said I would take more time off, but I just couldn't get away from this new story! AH! IT'S SO EXCITING! … Anyway, now that I'm relatively calm, let's get on with the story! There is another time skip of one month into Alfred's reign of Sky High. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* Fine. You caught me. I don't own any characters from Sky High, nor do I own any other people's OCs.**

**Adam P.O.V**

_"All senior students please report to the Gymnasium for morning announcements or risk expulsion. Thank you."_

I sighed unhappily as the loudspeaker crackled into silence. Ever since that fateful day a month ago, Alfred had taken over Sky High. He acted like a normal Principle and hired new teachers, but only a select few knew what went on behind his office doors.

By a 'select few', I mean the students who get into trouble, which was all of us now. As soon as Alfred took over as principle, he put a bunch of unfair rules into place. He shoved the Sidekicks into a second-class category and put heroes on pedestals. Many heroes liked the special treatment, but others, like Will Stronghold and Layla Williams, rebelled against the new rules at every chance they could.

They were stuck in detention every day, but they were happy hanging out with their sidekick friends.

Alfred even went so far as to place thought-monitors on the telepaths, to ensure that they weren't talking to sidekicks in their minds. If they were, an alert was sent to Alfred and the student received a nasty shock.

Not many of the teachers were pleased these rule changes, but Alfred assured them that it was for the best. He even provided false studied that showed that it was preventing any students from getting into trouble.

Bull. Shit.

Students still got into trouble, but Alfred was good at keeping it under wraps.

"Didn't you hear the announcement, Adam?" Jeremy nudged my shoulder and shook me out of my thoughts. "We have to go to the Gym."

"Yeah, yeah." I replied and got out of my seat. "For 'morning announcements'. All they do is perform a head count to make sure everyone is still here. If a person is missing, then they send the Patrollers to check their house."

The Patrollers were new students who were sent to our school. They were close to Alfred and were put in separate classes from the rest of the heroes. There were five known Patrollers, Phillip, Luke, Ron Winters, Sabrina Song, and Angie.

I still remember when I saw Angie for the first time in months.

** "Stupid Alfred." Jeremy muttered. "Making all these stupid rules. I just want to punch him in the face."**

** I turned to give Jeremy a sad look. He was suffering more than I was, since his thoughts had to be monitored and mine didn't. I trudged along through the hallways and glanced around at the other students. Most of them were still in a state of shock from when Alfred called his little assembly. He waited until all of the student body was inside and proclaimed that he was in charge.**

** That caused a small uprising of the heroes, Will, Layla, Lash, and Alejandro. Melody and Tabitha tried to help, but Jeremy and I held them back. I didn't want Melody getting hurt, and by extension, I didn't want Tabitha getting hurt either.**

** "ENOUGH." Alfred shouted and unleashed his mental powers on the rebellious students. All four of them collapsed to the ground in pain. He didn't relinquish his attack until several minutes had passed. "Those that go against the new rules that will be put in place will receive similar treatment." **

** He turned away from the crowd and motioned to someone in a dark corner of the Gym.**

** "Angie." I breathed out. She practically floated to the four students on the floor and held her hands over them. Her tattoos glowed and a net of purple energy covered them.**

** "…" I was speechless as she lifted them up effortlessly and placed them back in their seats. She then placed a light kiss on Lash's forehead and moved back to her corner, next to Rose and three other teens.**

** "I'm sorry." She whispered and looked me in the eyes. Her formally purple eyes had changed. Blue and purple swirled about and created a color dance around her pupils. "Be safe."**

I haven't seen her since then, but I know that she's here somewhere. Every so often, I would catch a glimpse of purple or blue, but I was never sure that is was Angie.

"Dude," Jeremy shook me out of my thoughts again. "You've got to stop thinking about her. She's not one of us anymore. You heard about how she burned that one sidekick, she's out of our reach."

I nodded sadly and sat down in the last row of bleachers. I zoned out as the Patrollers began to walk up and down the bleachers and take role.

"Adam?" a quiet voice breathed into my ear. I glanced up and smiled at Layla. She was sporting a black eye on the left side of her face. She smiled and winced.

"Alfred got to ya?" I asked sarcastically. She was probably tortured so much that she fell and hit her eye on the floor.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Once Will saw it, he wanted to kill Alfred himself, but I managed to talk him out of it. He would only get into more trouble."

"Maybe Angie could…" I trailed off as I remembered that Angie wasn't on our side anymore. I had tried to talk to her once during lunch, but she burned me.

She BURNED me! I wasn't even aware that she could do that, but apparently she had learned new skills under the hands of a "better master". Maybe those new skills had something to do with the fact that her eyes were changing, or maybe she just wore contacts.

"Adam." Jeremy nudged my shoulder. "I told you to stop thinking about her. It will only make the pain worse."

I sighed and nodded. I seemed to be doing a lot of that these days. Showing a fighting spirit means signing your own death warrant. Since Alfred can't punish you outright, he'll turn the whole student body against you. It seems that he has the ability to manipulate minds along with his power to make you feel pain.

He is one sadistic bastard.

"Jeremy," I called to the blonde. "It just doesn't seem right. Angie HAS to be planning something. You and I both know that Rose wouldn't give up on us, nor would she let Angie."

"Maybe they changed." Jeremy's voice cracked. "What good is it to fight anymore? We'll just lose."

I snarled in anger and turned away from my weak-spirited friend. He may have given up, but I'm still fighting.

After all, dragons are known for being the most stubborn creatures ever.

**Angie P.O.V**

_It's not too late. You can go back to them. Adam would forgive you, Jeremy loves you, and you and Lash are meant to be together._

"I-I can't." I whispered. "I burned Adam. BURNED HIM! He'll never forgive me! Not after that."

_You must pull yourself together, Angie. Find the power within to overcome this trial._

I said nothing and stood up. I pulled out a mirror just in time to see the bright blue color disappear. The only time that color took over my entire iris was when that voice talked to me. Some would call it a conscience, but I call it my grip on reality.

"Angie? Are you in here?" Rose knocked in the door of the detention room.

"I thought Alfred told you to stay out of here." She walked in and shut the door. "You know would happen if he found out that you disobeyed him."

"I know." I leaned over and placed my head in my hands. "This is the only place where my powers won't hurt anyone."

"I know you're still upset about hurting Adam." Rose leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "He's a big boy, and he'll understand WHY you had to do it once you tell him. He's smart, he'll get it." She walked over and pulled me to my feet. "Besides, once Alfred is out, we'll have to explain to the whole school what happened."

I sighed and walked to the door, but hesitated before I stepped out. Once I left this room, I became a threat to everyone in this building. I finally understood how the Hulk felt, to be surrounded by people you care about and be able to kill them with the twitch of a finger.

I don't like feeling like this.

"It'll be fine." Rose placed an arm on my shoulder and led me out of the white room. "You won't hurt anyone."

I whipped around and glared at her with my shifting eyes. "How do you know that, when I don't even know myself?"

"Because I know you." She replied simply. "And you would never purposely hurt a soul."

I shook my head and walked out of the room. If I feel like exploding again, I'll just come back here until the urge passes. It always does.

"Angie." A voice came through the small earpiece I was wearing. "Please come to the Gym. It's time for Save the Super."

I flinched at Alfred's voice, but I complied. Save the Super was a twisted version of Save the Citizen. A random student was picked out from the crowd a "captured" Super and was attached to the large saw machine. Several other supers are picked as "citizens" that captured the Super. They can use their powers to simulate weapons REAL citizens might have created. Finally, a pair of supers is picked to "rescue" the "captured" hero. If the two supers cannot save the "captured" super in time, they are punished. The "captured" super and the "citizens" are punished too.

To make a long story short, it's all just screwed up.

Alfred usually picks me to be a rescuer. My guess is that he just wants me to learn to control my powers.

It's not working very well.

"Alright, seniors!" Alfred's voice echoed through the large Gym. "Now that you're all here and ready, it's time to play Save the Super!"

"Hmm." He muttered. I could imagine him scanning the audience of seniors to find the perfect players for this messed up game. "Today, the captured hero shall be…Rosalind Hex! The citizens will be Mr. Brisingr, Mr. North, and Mr. Hueress-Varga."

I could hear the small intakes of breath at the unbeatable trio. Whoever he picked for the rescuers would have to be tough.

"The rescuers today will be Mr. Arrington and Ms. McLine." I almost stopped breathing. "You can come in now, Angie."

I soundlessly opened the door and avoided the looks that the other students gave me. Many of them saw their situation as my fault, and that I should be punished for it once this whole ordeal is over. I couldn't look Lash in the eyes as I stood next to him. What would he think of me now? Would he think that I became a villain, that I became the exact person I told him not to be?

_Silly girl. He still likes you. Maybe he likes you more than you like him. You know it's true._

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. Hopefully, no one saw my eyes change colors. Most importantly, I hoped that Lash didn't see it. I don't want him to think that I'm any freakier than I was when he first met me.

I felt a small tap on my arm, and I glanced over. Lash had placed his hand on my arm and gave it a gentle squeeze. That simple movement said it all.

_He forgives you. I told you he would. _

I ignored the gloating voice in my head and lifted my eyes to look into those chocolate brown orbs I had missed so much. While I was in prison, I looked over my thoughts about Lash. Sure he was crude, stubborn, and perverted, but that's what I liked about him. I maybe even felt something more than just liking him, but those kinds of feelings scared me.

I have to distance myself from him so he isn't sucked into my problems. I moved just enough do his hand fell from my arm. I felt anger, sadness, and disappointment radiate from his form.

This was the only way I could protect him. I turned my head away from him and towards Alfred. This was his entire fault. If it weren't for him, I would still be a normal super-powered teenager who lived with her loving parents. Instead, my parents are missing, and I'm stuck in that forsaken prison.

He will pay.

"Alright!" The mad man called and jolted me out of my thoughts. "Since you all know how to play, let's get started!"

Rose was then attached to the metal contraption and Adam, Jeremy, and Alejandro took their places around her. Alejandro glanced at Rose and smiled. I snuck a peek at Tabitha, who was glaring at Rose. Perhaps Alejandro had broken up with Tabitha? That could explain her obvious anger.

"SAVE YOUR SUPER!" The timer began and I leapt into action.

Alfred was pushing it. He knew that I would never want to hurt Adam or Jeremy. Alejandro was an exception, but my red energy wouldn't do much to him. The only other energy I had was purple, which wouldn't do much here, or blue.

Blue is the way to go, I guess.

I quickly flipped out of the way of a fireball. One thing I would thank Alfred for was putting me through all that training. I still hated him though. Tears threatened to spill as I heard the crowd cheer Alejandro on. I guess they hated me just as much as I hated Alfred.

Another fireball quickly followed, but I was able to freeze it into a small ice ball. I engulfed it in purple energy and threw it back at Alejandro. The entire crowd booed.

"NO!" Rose shouted and tried to reach him, but she was held back on the restraints. "ANGIE! STOP!"

_Listen to her! These are your friends!_

I ignored the voice and felt more blue energy surround me. The floor I walked on grew cold, and I could see my own breath.

Alejandro flared up and melted the ice ball. He turned to me with harsh, accusing eyes. Those eyes screamed what the other students were thinking.

'It's all your fault. Why would you do this? No one wants you here. WE HATE YOU.'

I flinched and the blue energy faded back into my palms. My tattoos glowed light blue and then faded back to their normal purple.

"No." I said. Alfred looked at my with an eyebrow lifted. "I'm not fighting them. I draw the line here."

Alfred forced a small smiled on his face and glared at me. He knew that he couldn't torture me without my powers exploding out of control, but he could torture those I cared about.

"Phillip." He called and said gray-haired boy appeared. "Please bring Angie up here."

Phillip nodded and teleported down to the main floor of the gym. He grabbed my arm and tried to get me to go with him, but I jerked my arm out of his grasp.

"Let her go first." I jerked my head towards Rose. "Then I'll go with you."

Phillip sighed and muttered something into his earpiece. After a few moments, he nodded and pressed a button on a remote. Rose's restraints fell off and she launched herself at Alejandro.

"Are you okay?" She asked and checked for any damage. "Did Angie hurt you?"

I knew she didn't mean it in a mean way, but her choice of words pierced my heart. I've become a monster.

_No you haven't. Your powers just make you a risk. All heroes have had to go through this at one point. Spider-Man and Venom, Bruce Banner and his rage, just give it time. You'll be fine._

I said nothing but I knew that little voice was right. Once my control over my powers grew, I would bring Alfred down. Right now, the slightest push would send me over the edge and into a loony bin. Right now, only I knew about the little voice that spoke to me, and I planned to keep it that way. Alfred would want more tests done if he found out, and I don't want that to happen.

I grabbed Phillip's hand and he teleported me to the over-head balcony where Alfred was. Once I let go of his hand, Alfred charged over and towered over me, quivering in anger.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded. "You cannot be insubordinate towards me in front of the other students. I will lose power over them, and my plan will be ruined!"

I said nothing and allowed him to let out his anger.

Alfred let out an annoyed huff at my lack of fear and turned to Luke. Luke immediately collapsed and began to twitch on the floor in pain. He let out one small yelp and fell silent.

Alfred smiled and turned away from the sight. He sighed happily and glanced back down at me.

"If I so much as HEAR that you disobeyed me," he threatened. "I will make sure that one of your friends takes the fall."

I felt my face pale and my skin began to glow a faint red color.

"Don't even think about it, dear." He smirked. "I'll have Luke take you down."

My powers vanished at the hopelessness of my situation.

"That's a good girl." Alfred patted the top of my head. "Now, go back down there and give them a show."

Phillip grabbed my hand and teleported me back to the main Gym. He put Rose back in the restraints and restarted the timer.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" Alfred said through the ear piece. "And this time, no mercy."

**A/N: Well, what do you think? New chapter, new story, old characters! I'm going to try and make every chapter this length, and hopefully, I can stick with that philosophy. Just a heads up, I'll be out of state from June 30 through July 7, so I won't be able to respond to PMs or update those days :) R &R! PEACE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. It's been a while, hasn't it? *dodges rotten tomatoes and various shoes* Okay, okay. Now that you all have gotten the violence out of your systems, I think it would be nice to get on with the story, don't you?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that I didn't make.**

**Angie P.O.V.**

_No mercy…_

Alfred's words echoed in the back of my mind as the timer began to tick down again. Mercy was a funny thing. We could receive it, but we couldn't give it. How fair was that?

"Adam," I whispered. Said dragon boy whipped his head around to look at me. "Come here."

He grimaced and flew over. We began a small mock battle and carried on our conversation.

"What is it, Angie?" He snarled. I guess that was the best I would get from him. "We're supposed to fight if we don't want to get punished."

"Oh, but we all be punished eventually." I whispered and smiled a sad smile. "No one is safe anymore."

Adam faked a lunge and a small amount of smoke came from his nostrils. I flinched slightly and encased him in purple energy.

"Alfred is planning something." I muttered and faked a punch. "Something huge. He's planning something so large and revolutionary that we are powerless to stop it."

"What is it?" He asked, momentarily forgetting about his anger and resentment towards me.

"I'll tell you later." I turned. "Meet me in the park at midnight."

I released him from his purple prison and raced to the other side of the Gym. I stood near Rose and narrowed my eyes in on the fireball heading towards my face.

I flipped to the side quickly. Alejandro was trying to get revenge on me from the last round, I guess. The fireball he sent out flared close to my head and I could smell a slight odor of burning hair. I set up a small purple orb around myself and walked to the metal contraption that Rose was connected to.

"Angie!" Rose whispered. "Don't try to end the game too early! You know Alfred hates that!"

"And you know that I hate Alfred." I whispered back. "He knows that too. He should be grateful that I even showed up."

I pressed the large red button on the locking mechanism and watched as Rose was released. The timer stopped and the game was over.

_Angie, _Alfred's voice rang over the earpiece. _You know we don't like to end the game with the opponent still conscious._

I ignored his voice and walked over to Alejandro. I held my hand out to him in a gesture of peace. He glanced down at my hand and frowned. I slowly lowered my arm once I realized he wouldn't shake my hand.

"You're the villain." He muttered. "_La villana. _Why would you want peace between us?"

"I'm not the villain here." I looked at the floor but kept my hand in place. "Talk to Adam and Jeremy. Tell them to lead you to our meeting later."

I turned on my heel and left the Gym without a second glance.

If I can get through to those three, then perhaps I'll have enough support to start a little rebellion. With Ron's smarts, we can build a device to give others immunity against Alfred's powers. The real trick will be carrying out the plan without getting caught by Luke or Phillip.

"You saw her!" A deep voice shouted from around the corner. "She's not like the others!"

I ducked into an empty classroom closed the door. I pressed my ear against the wood and strained to hear the rest of the conversation.

"You know the saying, bro." A different voice said. "Once a villain, always a villain."

I froze as the shadows of Speed and Lash walked in front of the door. I crossed my fingers and held my breath.

"What if she didn't choose to be a villain?" Lash asked. "What if she was forced like we were?"

Speed sighed and leaned against the door.

"Let's not talk about Gwen right now." He muttered. "Let's focus more on Angie, or should I say Amethyst? "

"Don't call her that." Lash growled and I heard a loud thump against the wall. In my mind's eye I could see him pinning Speed against the door and holding a fist in the plump boy's face. "Only I can call her that."

"Okay, chill." Speed soothed his friend and let out a sigh of relief once he was let go. "What did she tell Alejandro earlier?"

"Something about a meeting with Brisingr and North." Lash responded and his voice began to fade as they continued walking down the hall. "I'm going to stick next to those guys to see if I can listen in on it."

I was about to be in the clear and push the gate open when I felt a tickling sensation in my nose. Obviously the room I was in hadn't been cleaned in a while.

"Oh no." I whispered and the tickling became a slight burning sensation. "Please, no!"

All of my pleading failed as I let out a seemingly loud sneeze in the quiet hallway. I froze in place as I strained to hear if Lash and Speed would come back.

"Did you hear that?" Lash asked and ran back to the hallway. Speed made it there long before the stretchable boy and began to scope the hallway out.

"Shit." I whispered. There was no possible way I could get away without them finding or seeing me. Hopefully I could just sit tight and they would go away.

I pressed myself into a small dark corner of the room and kept quiet. Eventually, Speed and Lash left muttering about how they must be hearing things. I waited for several minutes until the bell rang and I was sure that no one would see me emerging from an empty classroom.

I made my way to the lunchroom and to the Patroller's table. I smiled at Rose and gave a polite nod to Ron, Sabrina, and Juliet. Luke and Phillip ate by themselves at the other end of the cafeteria. I sat across from Juliet, who was sitting next to Rose. I lifted an eyebrow at the light blush on Juliet's cheeks. It was no secret that she has a crush on Rose. I just can't believe that Rose couldn't tell.

"Where have you been?" Rose leaned across the table in full-on ranting mode. "I was worried sick! I thought Luke had gotten you, or Alfred, or Phillip, or-"

"Rose!" I cut her off. "I'm fine! I just took a walk down the hall to calm down after what happened earlier."

Rose dropped the subject, painfully aware of how haywire my emotions were at the moment.

"So." Ron butted in and looked at me. "About the device?"

"I was thinking that we could create some kind of mind protection chip." I explained. "Once we get the party started, we'll need to keep everyone on our side."

"You're right." Ron looked out into space. "Perhaps we could take a look at the monitors that are installed in the mind readers and, somehow, reverse the polarity of it."

"Keep their thoughts in and protected, instead of public and influenced." I nodded, finishing our plan. "The question is, how will we get our hands on a chip?"

"I have an idea…" Rose muttered and glanced across the cafeteria at our old table. I followed her gaze and locked eyes with Lash.

I felt my cheeks redden and I dropped my eyes to the floor. When I looked back up, Lash was looking away and had a slight smirk on his face.

_He's still pleased that he has that effect on you after all this time._

I squeezed my eyes shut and hoped no one would see the blue color swirl in my irises. When I opened them, Rose was looking at me with a worried expression.

"What?" I asked in a harsh tone. Alarmed at my sudden change, Rose shook her head and turned to Juliet. The two began a quiet conversation and left me alone for the rest of the lunch period.

I raced out of the cafeteria before the bell rang and turned down the first hallway I could find.

"Angie?" Lash called after me. "Wait up! I've been looking for you!"

I panicked and began to walk faster, almost running through the halls. I ignored his calls and hoped that I could get away in time.

Lady Luck was not on my side as I felt a pair of stretchy limbs wrap around my waist. Once he touched me, my worry and stress fled. There was no Alfred and no Luke. There was only me and him.

I shook those disturbing thoughts out of my brain. I'm falling for him way too fast. I need to take a step back and think about my feelings.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it?" Lash muttered against my head. In the midst of my inner musings, he had pulled me against him and into an empty room.

Why are there so many empty rooms?!

"Lash." I whispered.

His head perked up, like a puppy that just saw his master after a long trip.

"You should let me go."

His hopeful eyes dimmed and took on an almost sinister light.

"Not until I get my revenge."

Crap. I had forgotten about that.

**Adam P.O.V.**

That's strange.

During lunch, Rose had been staring at Jeremy. I'm surprised she wasn't staring at Alejandro. Ever since he and Tabitha broke up (for reasons unknown), Alejandro had been getting closer to Rose. Of course, I could never point out the fact that I was right about her feeling for him. An angry Rose has thorns. Thorns that like to shock you.

Then Angie glanced over and made eye contact with Lash. She even BLUSHED. Once she looked away, Lash turned to me.

"She still has the hots for me, doesn't she?" He smirked.

I growled in response and he dropped the subject. After a while he left and followed Angie somewhere.

Jeremy and I also left and went to our next class. Along the way, he complained about his powers.

"I mean, COME ON!" He yelled exasperatedly. "I can move stuff with my mind, big whoop! What am I gonna do, bang a villain against a wall until he or she passes out? No."

I laughed and pictured Jeremy doing such a feat. He would probably bring a book or something to read while the villain is being slammed into objects in the background. Eventually, we got to the subject of lunch. Jeremy stopped walking and looked me in the eyes.

"Why was Rose staring at me?" He whined.

I shrugged.

"Knowing Rose, it can't be good."

Jeremy's face paled and he glanced behind us and around the hall.

"Relax!" I chuckled. "You know I'm just fucking with you."

Jeremy glared his prima donna glare and put his hands on his hips.

"Jerk." He muttered and turned away from me.

Suddenly, he was grabbed by a pale-white hand and was pulled into a nearby closet. I spiraled around and nearly tore the door off its hinges. I growled at the strange hero in the room. I had seen him around Rose and Angie before, this skinny, black haired, emo-looking student. He was also one of the Patrollers.

"Why did you grab him?" I snarled. "His thoughts haven't been out of line!"

I could have sworn I heard Jeremy mutter something about "not yet they haven't". I ignored him and grabbed the skinny kid and pinned him against the wall. In a flash, a huge distortion of air rush towards me and I was knocked back. Unfortunately, I collided with Jeremy and knocked him out.

Sonic waves. Damn it. And the only one who could help me was unconscious.

Double damn it.

I snarled and attempted to grab Jeremy and run for it, but the door slammed shut.

"Fuck." I muttered. There were only two ways to get out of this predicament. I could knock the guy out or knock the wall down. It was more likely that the wall would go before the guy.

"Oh, calm down." The sonic blaster said. "My name is Ron. I have a very special assignment for your friend here."

I felt my upper lip curl and I had to swallow back a growl. Being violent wouldn't help me here. WWRD? What Would Rose Do?

"Does that assignment include kicking your ass if you don't tell me what's going on?"

Yup. That's what Rose would do.

Ron rolled his eyes and pulled a small syringe from his pocket. I flinched and moved back a step. His eyes zoomed in on my movement and a smirk danced across his features.

"Don't tell me." He chuckled. "Big, bad Dragon Boy is afraid of _needles?"_

I growled again. It's not my fault they hurt! I'm just lucky that I hardly ever get sick. I hate needles! Stupid prickly things from Hell.

Ron walked towards Jeremy with the empty syringe. I snarled and tried to move him out of the way, but with one wave of that _needle, _I was forced to retreat.

Ron placed the syringe at the base of Jeremy's neck and pushed the plunger down. Once it was all the way down, he pulled the plunger back up. Slowly, a small, round device entered the empty syringe and Ron then took the needle out and removed the small device.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked and edged my way over.

"This," Ron explained and placed a small Band-Aid on the area he pricked, "is the device that monitors your friend's thoughts."

I glanced at the small, bug-looking object and grimaced.

"They couldn't have picked a less creepy design?" I asked and poked it.

"Don't touch it." Ron snapped and pulled it away from me. "This is a delicate piece of machinery. It is designed to latch on the spinal cord and transmit the neural impulses to a nearby monitoring system. Once it's there, the impulses are coded into readable thoughts."

"…"

Ron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It's not my fault I could only understand half of what he said.

"The robot reads minds and sends it to a computer." He simplified.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?"

Ron face palmed and ushered me out the door.

"Surely you need to get to class?" He asked. "I'll take care of Jeremy and make sure that he gets fixed up."

"Why did you even need that thing?" I gestured to the device in his pale hand.

"You'll find out during the meeting tonight." Ron assured me. "Make sure you aren't followed and arrived ON TIME. I cannot stress how much tardiness pisses me off."

"Calm down, Drama Queen." I laughed.

"Shut up and go to class before I report you." Ron snarled and slammed the door. I could hear slight shuffling and then silence.

I sighed. I couldn't even get one last glimpse of Jeremy before the door closed. I don't like it when my friends are separated like this. I shoved my slightly depressing thoughts aside and walked down the hallway. Once I turned the corner, I caught sight of Lash pinning someone against the lockers.

"Lash." I called out. "Leave the poor sidekick alone."

Lash twisted his head around and smiled at me. Suddenly, he yelped in pain and pulled his arms back to himself.

"She bit me!" He yelled. "That little bitch bit me!"

"I can't BELIEVE I liked you!" Angie yelled.

Wait…Angie?

"You're such an insufferable pig!" She ranted and poked his chest. "You care about no one but yourself and you're so PERVERTED! It's ridiculous!"

"Angie," Lash explained calmly. "I told you I would get revenge. You should have been expecting this."

"THIS?!" Angie pulled aside the collar of her shirt to reveal a light purple mark on her neck. "THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF REVENGE?!"

"Dude," I said. "You gave her a hickey? Not cool."

"It was for me." He chuckled.

"I can't believe I thought you had changed." Angie whispered and turned away. "You're the same pig you always have been."

Lash shrugged and cheerfully whistled as he walked away. As soon as he turned around the corner, Angie's eyes flashed red and she punched the locker she had been pinned against minutes before. The locker door melted slightly from the energy that was encasing her hand.

"That…that…" She sputtered indignantly. "THAT BASTARD!"

I took a small step back and gave her some space as she ranted and punched the locker. Once she was done, she seemed to fully register my appearance.

"Oh." She said bashfully with a blush on her face. "My bad. Do you know whose locker this was?"

"Lash's." I smirked.

With one last war cry, Angie covered the locker in purple energy and ripped the door off.

"You are so getting detention." I chuckled. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the idea." She said and walked away.

I stood there in an empty hallway next the remnants of Lash's locker and I scratched my head. How could she be furious one minute, then sad, then shy, then calm?

"I'll never understand women." I muttered and shook my head.

"BRISINGR!" Coach Boomer yelled. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THAT LOCKER?!"

"Fuck."

This is the last time I hang out with Angie when she's mad.

**A/N: There you go! Chapter 2! Just so you guys know, I am planning to make a third installment of the Industria series. I just came up with that name. Just now. Aren't I awesome? Anyways, I'd like to thank those that reviewed! It warms my heart when I hear about how much you guys like the story :3 **

**You know the drill. R & R, my minions.**


End file.
